An Exercise in Patience
by CrazyTenor42
Summary: Anakin Skywalker had nine long months to improve his patience. He loves Obi-Wan to death but pregnancy hormones he can do without. Mood swings, cravings, morning sickness, diapers...battles are one thing. Raising children is quite another. 100 words drabbles in no particular order about parenthood and pregnancy. Obi-Wan/Anakin and Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

"None of this would be a happening if you hadn't knocked me up!"

"I didn't hear you complaining when it was happening!"

"If you hadn't gotten me drunk…."

"Well, if you told me you could get pregnant!"

Obi-Wan's lower lip started to quiver. Anakin silently cursed pregnancy hormones. He knelt down in front of Obi-Wan and grabbed his hands.

"I – oh, Obi-Wan, I love you. you know that isn't what I meant."

"No, you're right. I should have told you. I just – I didn't think."

"It doesn't matter. We're going to be parents, Obi-Wan. We're going to be a family."


	2. Chapter 2

"How did the meeting with the Council go?"

"They're mad at me."

"The Council always seems to be mad at you, Anakin."

"They just don't approve of me being the baby daddy, so – "

Obi-Wan spit out his tea. "What?! Anakin, honestly, if this is the trash you pick up from watching afternoon holoshows…."

" – so I bought us wedding rings and promised to marry you. Assuming you say yes."

"I – of course, Anakin. Of course. You do need to make a respectable man out of me."

Anakin slipped the small golden band on Obi-Wan's finger. "Maybe semi-respectable. At most."


	3. Chapter 3

"What are we going to name it?"

"Please don't call our baby an it."

"Well you insisted we don't find out the gender. What else do I call it?"

"I don't know, Anakin. Think of a name."

"Anakin the lesser."

"No."

"Anakin the smaller?"

"No. How about Qui-Gon?"

"No. What about Padme?"

"We are not naming our baby after an ex-girlfriend of yours."

"Sky."

"Sky Skywalker? No."

"He could go by Sky Kenobi."

"No. We are not naming our child Sky."

"Luke?"

"I actually like that. Luke for a boy, maybe Leia for a girl?"

"Luke or Leia. I agree."


	4. Chapter 4

Obi-Wan was positively moaning. "Anakin, oh – Force, Anakin! Some days I think I married you just for this."

Anakin's massages were the highlight of his day. He could just stay here all day, reclining with his feet in Anakin's lap, letting Anakin expertly massage his sore and swollen feet. The Council might have taken him out of field missions, but they still requested he attend meetings and walking around the Temple nowadays felt exhausting as missions. Luckily, Anakin was a perfect and understand husband. Anakin was always waiting for Obi-Wan to returned to his quarters and collapse on the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

"Do we have any pickles and peanut butter?"

"We haven't had peanut butter since I was twelve and I thought you hated pickles."

"I do. I thought I did. I think I might be having cravings."

"You realize you are just going to complain they leave a horrible taste in your mouth?"

"Yes…but, Anakin, I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry lately."

"Please?"

Anakin was never going to complain about Obi-Wan being stoic again. This overemotional Obi-Wan, constantly suffering from mood swings, wasn't someone Anakin wanted to deal with ever again.

"I'll run to the store."

"And fishsticks."

Anakin sighed. "And fishsticks."


	6. Chapter 6

"Do we have pudding?"

Anakin rolled over grumpily. "It's three in the morning. No, we don't have pudding."

"Oh."

Anakin pushed himself groggily out of bed. It was in his best interest not to upset Obi-Wan or he would sulk for the rest of the day. But by the time Anakin made the pudding and carried it back to bed, Obi-Wan was already fast asleep. Anakin groaned, brought the pudding back to the kitchen, then crawled back into bed. He woke up an hour later.

"Do we have kiwi?"

Anakin had to remind himself there were only three more months.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I had too much I wanted to write about this to make it 100 words. I got a bit carried away. Next chapter will be a bit longer as well.

* * *

The Holonet had an absolute explosion when they found out that the Grand Negotiator of the Republic was pregnant. The entire Council had done their best to fide the fact; they story they gave the public was that Obi-Wan had not been sent on any missions because there were important negotiations on Courscant he had to attend. However, as part of the Republic, the Jedi could only withhold so much information, and were still subject to Senatorial pressure.

A few reporters had caught Anakin and the five month pregnant Obi-Wan on their usual grocery run (which thanks to Obi-Wan's cravings had increased in frequency). A quick sight of Anakin and Obi-Wan sent the media frenzy started, rumors swirling around that impossibly Obi-Wan was pregnant. Enough inquisitive Courscanti locals and reporters bugged the Senate that they pressure the Council to release Obi-Wan's recent medical files to confirm that he was indeed with child.

Anakin had been telling Obi-Wan that if they left the Temple he should start wearing civilian clothing, or at least stop wearing the customary Jedi belt that accompanied his tunic. Obi-Wan refused – he felt he still needed to maintain his images as a Jedi and he was going to wear tunics until there were no more sizes that would cover his stomach. Jedi tunics, even at larger sizes, did nothing to hide Obi-Wan's shape. In baggy civilian clothing, he could have maybe hid his baby bump, or at least make him seem simply overweight. Tunics made it absolutely clear that Obi-Wan was slender as ever – save for his protruding middle. And the belt just looked ridiculous. It was no wonder the tabloids had caught on.

What no one expected was the media firestorm unleashed on Obi-Wan. It seemed that in every culture and every species, it was positively unnatural for the determined male of the species to be pregnant. It was fine to be transgender, but Obi-Wan was claiming to be a full male, while carrying a child. It wasn't news taken well by anyone. Every holo news channel was flaming Obi-Wan for being a freak, some unnatural occurrence that was a shame upon society. Anakin was trying everything he could to switch the topics of the tabloids, but no such luck. He thought he could shift some of the attention off Obi-Wan and unto himself by announcing he was the other father. His hope was that he would be blamed for knocking up Obi-Wan, there would be a huge scandal about him, and everything else would be forgotten.

No such luck. Instead, the media started to portray Obi-Wan even worse. There was just too much money in the rare story of a male pregnancy, not to mention the added scandal of him being a Jedi. Anakin had given up that tactic and instead taken to making sure Obi-Wan got nowhere near any of the holonet stories, which was difficult, but thankfully Obi-Wan never took much interest in the tabloids. Anakin had browsed few the occasional magazine and was disgusted with the contents.

"…_lead to believe his boyfriend was a normal humanoid male…"_

"…_forced to marry him…"_

"…_trapped…."_

"…_only way a man like that could keep the young, attractive war hero…"_

Despite his effort, he knew it was only a matter of time before Obi-Wan found out. The holonet was spewing the trash out everywhere. Not only that, but people were treating Obi-Wan different, in and out of the Temple. Outside on the streets, people were shouting insults at Obi-Wan as he passed, only stopping because Anakin had grown sick of it and sent powerful Force-suggestions their way. Diplomats were requesting Obi-Wan not attend their meetings lest he upset some of the members. Even some of the Jedi seemed cautious around Obi-Wan, like they were no longer sure how to address him or treat him. Younglings and Padawans would point and whisper behind their backs. Anakin acknowledged it was a rare occurrence, but that did not make Obi-Wan an oddity to be gawked at.

It was no surprise to him when Anakin walked into their bedroom one day to find Obi-Wan standing shirtless in front of the mirror, a magazine clutched in one hand and his other hand clutching his stomach. Anakin gently pried the magazine out of his hand. It was filled with unflattering pictures of Obi-Wan and filled with the typical trash of what a disgrace it was to the Jedi and how abnormal it was along with several horrible wishes for the baby.

"Obi-Wan…"

"It is unnatural, isn't it? This should never happen."

Anakin went behind him and wrapped both his arms around Obi-Wan, resting gently on his rounded stomach.

"It's unusual. Not unnatural."

"It does seem….strange."

Anakin shrugged. "I don't think so. I thought it was a bit strange when you first told me but…I think it is the will of the Force, Obi-Wan. You and I and our baby. The strangest thing will be us learning to do diapers."

Obi-Wan turned and buried his face in Anakin's chest, clutching at his tunic.

"Obi-Wan, you're freezing. Come here." Anakin pulled his cloak off and wrapped it around Obi-Wan's bare torso. Obi-Wan smiled gratefully at him.

"I am so sorry I did this to you."

"Don't be sorry. This isn't a bad thing."

"The public seems to disagree with you."

"Ignore them. They're going to find something else to focus on in another month."

"I hope so. These pictures aren't exactly flattering."

Anakin picked up the magazine again. "I don't know, I've been thinking about putting these into little baby books to give out at your baby shower."

"Please tell me you are joking."

"…maybe."

"Anakin, no baby shower."

"But what is Master Windu going to do with little ducky pajamas?"

Obi-Wan wasn't sure if he should be touched or annoyed. He settled on kicking Anakin roughly in the shin before kissing him.


	8. Chapter 8

Anakin was doing his best not to laugh. He and Obi-Wan were stuck in another day long Council session going over war tactics. Obi-Wan, being seven month along was taken off active duty long. Anakin not only refused to leave Obi-Wan alone while he went on missions, but no one else really wanted to deal with a hormonal Obi-Wan in Anakin's place.

That didn't excuse them from the less physical duties such as attending Council meetings. Though this was getting to be a pain for Obi-Wan. He baby was now constantly pressing down on his bladder. He kept shifting uncomfortablty in his seat. He had already excused himself twice in the last hour. Anakin knew he was extremely self-conscious about doing so. Mostly because Council seating arrangements had him about as far away from the door as possible.

That and he felt awkward enough having a stomach that could fit a baby Hutt and was being treated more fragilely than he was used to. He hated to be treated differently, even though Anakin had pointed out several times he needed to be. He couldn't fight or protect himself, he needed help lacing up his boots, he needed someone to constantly get him food for his cravings….he was simply better off allowing others to help him.

"Masters, if you would excuse me." Obi-Wan was bright pink. Anakin felt horrible for him, but at the same time Obi-Wan was adorable when he was embarrassed.

"Embarrassed, you need not be. Pregnant, you are. Happens, it does."

That didn't help Obi-Wan be less embarrassed, but he excused himself nonetheless. He felt every pair of eyes in the room on him, all too aware of the waddle he had developed as his body tried to adjust to the huge amount of weight on his middle. He hated this. Hated it. His feet hurt. His back hurt. He felt like a Hutt.

When he came back in the room, Anakin gave him a sympathetic smile.

_I'm sorry. I will make it up to you after the meeting. _

Obi-Wan's face practically lit up. _Massage?_

_ Of course. _


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Made it back to 100 words!

* * *

With all the medications that existed in the galaxy, Obi-Wan had no idea why nothing could prevent morning sickness. Spending every morning hunched over a toilet, feeling his throat burning was not something he looked forward to. Anakin also hated it, simply because he felt helpless. There was nothing he could do to stop Obi-Wan from throwing up. The most he could do was wake up with Obi-Wan and use a damp cloth to wipe the sweat from Obi-Wan's brow and back all the while holding Obi-Wan tightly to prevent him from making himself more sick by his continual shaking.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I apologize if the medical procedures don't seem to make sense in this!

* * *

"Skywalker! Distract him! Do something besides standing there!"

Anakin was feeling completely useless. Obi-Wan was in the Healer's Ward, waiting to deliver the baby. From the quick summary Vokara Che had given him, Anakin knew a little bit, but not nearly enough for his liking. Obi-Wan's stomach would have to be slit open to allow the healer's access to what was essentially his womb. Of course, there had never been a case such as Obi-Wan's before, at least none that had been recorded. The healer's had no idea what to expect and wanted to be prepared for anything. That also meant that Obi-Wan had to be conscious during the procedure. He was given light pain relievers, but nothing stronger that might send him to sleep. Vokara Che, despite Anakin's protests, felt that it would be best for the baby if Obi-Wan was fully awake and conscious during the procedure.

"Are you sure you can't give him anything?"

"Skywalker! Are you a Healer?"

"No."

"Then let me do my job! If you want to help him, keep him calm!"

"Why don't you two keep arguing as this thing tries to kick its way out of my stomach!"

"Obi-Wan, our baby is not a 'thing.'"

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth. "I don't care what it is just get it out!"

Anakin walked over to the far side of the bed and took Obi-Wan's hand. Obi-Wan started glancing towards where Vokara Che was preparing some rather intimidating looking medical equipment. Anakin felt a bit sick himself looking at them. He took Obi-Wan gently by the chin and turned his head to the side.

"Just watch me. I'm better looking anyway."

"Skywalker, as much as I appreciate your ego, I am not only holding sharp objects but I am trying not to severely wound Master Kenobi so if you wouldn't mind keeping your immature comments to a minimum."

"Please try not to upset her, Anakin. I would like my stomach and our child intact."

"Right. Sorry."

Vokara Che started to swab Obi-Wan's side with disinfectant and made a small incision. Obi-Wan felt the pressure of the knife, enough to make him uncomfortable, but not enough to cause him pain. Still, he was gripping Anakin's hand tightly enough to turn both his and Anakin's hand white.

"Any pain?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. The baby suddenly decided to kick out, putting pressure on the incision Vokara Che had made. That caused a searing pain, strong enough for Obi-Wan to cry out and flinch away.

"Skywalker! Keep him still!"

"How? Do you want me to tie him down?"

"Force! Skywalker, if I wanted him tied down I would have done it! Talk to him!" I need to make a bigger incision and the baby's movements are going to start increasing. He needs to lie still!"

"Um….Want to hear a joke?"

Obi-Wan just crushed Anakin's hand a little bit tighter and moaned. "No – I'm fine. I – augh!" He started to wriggle slightly and Anakin immediately placed a hand on his chest to still him.

"I – Force, Obi-Wan, just relax. Take a deep breath. It's going to over soon. Just a little longer."

"You – you can leave, Anakin. I'm okay."

"I'm not leaving. What sort of husband would I be?"

"Skywalker, if you leave him now – oh. Anakin, go get Master Eerin. Immediately."

Anakin ran off and was back in seconds, Bant trailing at his heels.

"Master Che, what happened?"

"He seems to be carrying twins. We're going to need to make a larger incision to get them both at once to avoid oxygen deprivation. I need you to monitor his life signs and be prepared for possible blood transfusions."

Anakin resumed his place by Obi-Wan's side, but this time placing his other hand on Obi-Wan's forehead, brushing back his hair.

"Twins, Obi-Wan. We're going to have twins."

Obi-Wan looked even more pale. "Twins? Anakin, I – I don't think…I can't do this."

"You're doing fine, Obi-Wan. Just keep looking at me."

"Not – not this. Twins, Anakin. I don't think I can raise one child."

"Obi-Wan, you're going to be the best father."

"I'm boring. I can't – " he started to breathe more heavily and groaned slightly. " – I was no good raising you. I am far too old and boring to raise children. What was I thinking? I – I was kidding myself."

"You are not too old or boring. Out children are going love you."

Obi-Wan had closed his eyes tightly with the pain, sweat streaming down his face. Anakin kept his hand gently combing through Obi-Wan's hair as he continued talking.

"Our children are going to see exactly what I see. I get to fall asleep every night with the most attractive and brave Jedi in the galaxy in my arms. I get to wake up every morning and see you sauntering around the kitchen, humming and making breakfast."

"I – don't – saunter."

"Shhh. You do. You are adorable in the mornings. I get to wake up to see you in a thin t-shirt and sleep pants making breakfast. The Grand Negotiator singing to himself in the kitchen. I mean, I know I was pretty much demoted to making pudding, Jello, or doing Dexter runs, but…why would I even try to cook when I can stare at the most attractive man in the world? And as an added bonus when you notice me you turn the cutest shade of pink…and with your tousled hair…Of course, I would rather drag you to the bedroom than eat breakfast but…maybe you don't think it's a big thing, but it means so much to me. You would never do anything so goofy in front of anyone that you didn't absolutely trust. It means everything to me that I get to see that side of you. I fight with Obi-Wan Kenobi, grand General of the Republic. At home, you're just Obi-Wan Kenobi, the most perfect man alive. Any child would be lucky have such a fantastic father."

"I really don't - " Obi-Wan screamed which was followed by newborns sobbing. Bant turned to Anakin with the two infants in her arms.

"A boy and a girl. Both perfectly healthy, but slightly underweight, so I would like to leave them in the Healer's ward for a few days."

Anakin nodded and then turned back to Obi-Wan. "Luke and Leia," he whispered, kissing Obi-Wan's forehead, "we are officially parents."

Obi-Wan just looked exhaustedly up at him. "Luke and Leia." He repeated. "I love you, Anakin."

Anakin kissed him again, this time on the lips. "I love you too."

"Anakin, I am going to sedate Master Kenobi so I can ensure these wounds properly heal."

"How long will he be out?"

"No more than a day if everything goes well."

Anakin looked worried but carefully pulled his hand out of Obi-Wan's grip. Obi-Wan smiled faintly up at him.

"I expect you won't – corrupt them…yet."

"Of course not. We'll be here when you wake up. That have to meet Daddy Obi you know."

Obi-Wan groaned. "We'll discus that nickname later."

Anakin laughed. "Fair enough. Luke and Leia and I will be waiting."

Obi-Wan smiled. "I look forward to it."


End file.
